The Good, the Bad and Davy Jones
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: A "What-if" story. Kala's dad, the Kraken, begins to has an unhealthy obsession with a sad theme song from a locket. Kala is worry about her dad. So she seeks out help with Peri and Pearl to Monster High. (Kala will be an OC for now because no her name in the list yet.)
1. Unhealthy Obsession

The crossover between Monster High and Pirates of the Caribbean.

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or Pirates of the Caribbean.

Chapter 1 Unhealthy Obsession

In the Great Scarrier Reef, in the Kraken's hole...

"Hey Dad! Are you here?"Asked Kala as she's looking around after come back from dancing practice.

"Dad?"Asked Kala as she's looking around again but still got no answer.

"Hmm... weird..."Said Kala and suddenly she's heard a song. The song is coming from the dark corner on her left. She swims to the corner to see the source of the song.

When she's get closer, she saw her dad's lying on the ground with one of the tentacles holding a locket tightly. Kala also see the tears in the eyes of her dad.

"Dad..."Said Kala and suddenly, the Kraken quickly hides the locket and sweep the tears away with his tentacles.

"Dad... why were you crying?"Asked Kala but her dad acts like he has no idea of what she is talking about.

"Dad... I saw you crying and also that locket and its music. Are you hiding something?"Asked Kala but her dad shooks his head as no.

"Well then... I'm here to ask you to do some kelp burgers for me and some of my friends. Can you help me?"Asked Kala and her dad nods as yes.

"Thanks, Dad. I'll go fix a few things in my room."Said Kala and she's swin to the sunken ship, which is her room as her dad goes to do some kelp burgers.

When she gets to her room, she's bring out the pictures of Lagoona that she cut off since her childhood and trying to figure out how to put them into the right pictures.

But a lot of times, her results came out in failures because she can't remember much about Lagoona before they have their friendship restored because she tried to forget

about her. When she is about to give up, she suddenly heard the song from the locket of her dad again. She looks out from her window and see that her dad has tears in his

eyes once again. Now, she begins to get suspecious at thing because this is not the first time she saw her dad like this and wanna know what is going on with her dad.

"Okay... if thing keeps going like this, it won't end up good. I gotta do something!"Said Kala and she's swim out from her bedroom and out from the tunnel to the find

her friends in the city. As she's swimming to find Peri and Pearl, Posea suddenly pops out of nowhere in front of her and scare the heck out of her.

"AAAAHHHH!"Screamed Kala

"Oops! Sorry!"Said Posea

"Posea! Listen, whatever it is, it has to wait. Right now, my dad is in an unhealthy obsession with a locket and its song!"Said Kala

"THAT! IS ALSO THE REASON WHY- *cough!* sorry! Sore throat. Not yet has time to get rid of it. By the way, that is why I came to you."Said Posea

"About my dad? What do you know of him?"Asked Kala

"Here."Said Posea and she shows her the sea flower that is the life-line of the Kraken. It's completely dull and there is a small wound on it and it's slowly getting bigger.

"What's got into him lately? Since I tried to k-I-I-I mean... hurt Lagoona back at Monster High, he's acting differently!"Said Kala

"THAT! IS YOU WHO MUST SEEK! KALA MER'RI, THE SAKE OF YOUR FATHER IS IN YOUR HANDS!"Shouted Posea and she's disappear in a flash like when she came.

"Hmm..."Groaned Kala and then she's swim back to her dad's home. When she arrived, her dad was already waiting for her with the kelp burgers. She takes them

and thanks her dad once again and head out to find Peri and Pearl. After Kala's gone, the Kraken gets back into the dark tunnel and open the locket and play its sad

theme song once again.

Later, at the Market...

"Kala! Over here!"Said Peri and Kala's swim right to the table that booked by two-headed Hydra ghoul.

"Hey ghouls!"Said Kala and she's show Peri and Pearl a box that filled with the kelp burgers.

"Oh yeah!"Said Peri and Pearl and they grab kelp burgers for each of their heads.

"Peri... Pearl... may I talk to about... a thing?"Asked Kala

"A thing?"Asked Pearl

"What thing?"Asked Peri

"My dad to be specific, it's just that..."Said Kala

"What is it?"Asked Peri

"WHAT IS IT?! KALA!"Said Pearl

"Well..."Said Kala


	2. Aid from Monster High

The crossover between Monster High and Pirates of the Caribbean.

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or Pirates of the Caribbean.

Chapter 2 Aid From Monster High

After told Peri and Pearl about her dad latest condition and finish their lunches, Kala and the two-headed Hydra ghoul head out to ask Posea to send them to Monster High

to ask help from Lagoona and her friends about the unhealthy obssession of her dad with that locket and its song. When they arrive at Posea's household, she comes out

and say the same thing she told Kala to do before. But then Kala's said that she need her to send her, Peri and Pearl to Monster High to ask help from Lagoona and her friends.

Posea agrees and help them out.

Later, at the Pool of Monster High...

"Okay! That is the last one!"Said Lagoona and she's throw the last can into the trash sack.

"We should reconsider of using the pool for doing party next time."Said Gil

"Yeah... got a lot to clean up..."Said Heath as he's pull the heavy sack filled with trashes. Suddenly, the water in the pool glows and then an explosion happen, then Kala,

Peri and Pearl float out from it and landed in front of Lagoona and her friends.

"Kala?"Asked Lagoona

"Ooh..."Moaned Kala and Lagoona's help her to get up.

"Are you three okay?"Asked Frankie as she and Draculaura help Peri and Pearl to get up.

"What are you two or three whatever, are doing here?"Asked Draculaura

"Lagoona! You gotta help me!"Said Kala

"What's wrong Kala? Is anyone going after you for mistreat him or her just like what you did to me?"Asked Lagoona

"Not that! My dad is in an unhealthy obsession with a locket and its song!"Said Kala

"Unhealthy obsession with a song?"Asked Lagoona

"I don't think that look like big deal."Said Cleo

"Yeah! How bad it can be?"Asked Deuce

"Very bad! I saw him in this condition like this for a week! And it's keep going worse only! You gotta help me!"Said Kala

"What am I suppose to do? I don't even know what kind of song your dad is obsessing with."Said Lagoona

"It's a sad theme song."Said Kala

"And did you saw the locket?"Asked Frankie

"For a few times. It's in shape of a heart with a face at its center. It can be open to show the mechanical parts inside that playing the song."Said Kala

"Sounds like a locket for a couple."Said Clawdeen

"Kala! Did you ever know who your mom is?"Asked Lagoona

"Not much. I was very little back then. Dad also said that she can't handle him. So she's left."Said Kala

"Might be about missing his wife. That must be the problem."Said Draculaura

"If that is the problem, I think he should be overcome about it for like a long time ago. Right?"Asked Frankie

"Frankie is correct. It must be the other problem."Said Lagoona

"Like what?"Asked Draculaura

"Kala, did youe dad had told you why your mom don't wanna be with him?"Asked

"No. No, he's not."Said Kala

"Umm... hello! We're still here!"Said Peri

"Can we at least talk?"Asked Pearl

"So what do you two have to say?"Asked Clawdeen

"We recorded that song from our slumber party with you a few nights ago!"Said Peri and she's pull out her phone.

"YOU TWO WHAT?!"Asked Kala

"Can you show it to us?"Said Lagoona

"Here."Said Peri and she's activate the recording voice and show what she had saved and select the one she and Pearl named as "Song of the Kraken".

When the song play out, everyone can feel the sadness coming out from that song. The song is very sad and very tragic. As they're listening to the song,

Spectra come pass by and heard it, she immediately come to take a look and is shock to hear this song in Monster High.

"Where did you ghouls get this song?"Asked Spectra

"From that squid-ghoul named Kala."Said Heath as he's pointing to the female teenage humanoid squid.

"You're Kala right?"Asked Spectra

"Yes and you are?"Asked Kala

"I'm Spectra Vondergeist."Said Spectra

"Nice to meet you but can you tell us more about this song?"Asked Kala

"Principle Revenant used to open this song in the morning when I was attended at Haunted High. It's such a powerful but yet intimidating song."Said Spectra

"And quite filled with a lot sadness as well."Said Draculaura

"Can you take us to Haunted High? Please."Said Kala

"Well... you said please and a lot of things had change for better now."Said Spectra and she's lead them to the garret of Monster High.

Later, they arrive at the garret of Monster Hig hand Spectra shows them the portal that lead to the Ghost World.

"Okay everyone, who's with me in this?"Asked Kala and everyone raises their hands up, except for Gil but Lagoona manages to convince him to.

"Alright, here goes nothing!"Said Kala and she's jump through the portal.


	3. Tales from the 18th Century

The crossover between Monster High and Pirates of the Caribbean.

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or Pirates of the Caribbean.

Chapter 3 Tales From The 18th Century

After entered the Ghost World, they meet Vandala and River, the friends of Spectra. When Kala's ask them to take them to Haunted High because

they want to talk with Principle Revenant, they agree and take them there by their ships and take them to the Principle's office.

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"

"Come in!"Said Revenant and River and Vandala go into the principle's office.

"Principle Revenant, there are some ghouls wanted to talk with you."Said River

"Let them in, Ms. Styxx."Said Revenant

"Okay ghouls, you all can go in!"Said Vandala and Spectra, Lagoona, Frankie, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Kala, Peri, Pearl, Gil and Heath go inside.

"Ms. Vondergeist, what a surprise! What brought you and your friends here?"Asked Revenant

"One of our new friend, Kala, she has something that only you might be able to answer her."Said Spectra and she's let Kala to step in.

"I wanna ask about this..."Said Kala and she's show her the phone of Peri.

"A phone?"Asked Revenant

"Not the phone but this recorded song in it."Said Kala and she's play the sad theme song that Peri and Pearl recorded from her dad. Despite it's not like what she had heard

before, she can tell that it's similar to the song that she used to open in the morning many years ago. Her eyes go wide after she heard this and some questions had rise in

her head.

"Where... and when did you heard it?"Asked Revenant

"From my dad. He's the Kraken."Said Kala

"The Kraken? As in... the Kraken, the powerful sea monster that always follow the black spot?"Asked Vandala

"What did you just said?!"Asked Kala

"N-Nothing!"Said Vandala as she's trying to be innocent but everyone gives her the glares, demanding to know the truth.

"What black spot? What are you talking about, Vandala?"Asked Frankie

"Nothing! Did I said black spot? I actually said... umm... uhh... tracking sport!"Said Vandalla as she's in the action of look like she is now sweating.

"I swear that I heard no -ing in it."Said Clawdeen

"Vandalla! This is about my dad's life! You have tell me what you know!"Said Kala

"If she don't wanna talk now then let her, ghouls, I'll tell you about this song first."Said Revenant

"Thank you, Principle Revenant."Said Kala

"This song... is from the the fearsome captain pirate, DAVY JONES!"Said Revenant but instead of give a loud gasp, they remain silence and thinking of who the heck is

Davy Jones, except for Vandala and River who were gasped.

"Seriously?! Are you two are the only persons around here who known of who is she talking about?"Asked Frankie

"You don't know of Davy Jones?! The fearsome pirate captain of the cursed ship, the Flying Dutchman! Seriously?!"Asked Vandala

"He and his crewmen had a duty like me and my dad, deliver the people who were just died to the Ghost World. But... they're responsible of take care the people who died in

the sea while my dad takes on land."Said River

"But he abandoned his duty and its outcome is that he had cursed himself, his ship and his crew. They slowly, physically and mentally, became... the disgust

and hideous version of those sea monster ghouls."Said Vandala

"We CAN hear you, you know!"Said Lagoona, Kala, Peri and Pearl

"Jones proclaimed himself as the Lord of the Seven Seas. No one can stop him to do whatever he wanted, since he and his men got cursed, they became cruel, fierce

and also had the taste of insatiable for things in brutal! All of the bravest sailors and the most bloodthirsty pirates in the entire seven seas even have to come to fear

of them and the Flying Dutchman and the Kraken, Davy Jones' greatest enforcer."Said Revenant

"Okay, we now know that Kala's dad once working for that Davy Jones guy, which is why we understand that his reputation is bad but what does this has anything to

do with that locket and its song?"Asked Clawdeen

"His ship, the Flying Dutchman and this locket and its song, are the gifts from his beloved woman. Some say he's in love with a woman but some say he is in love with

the sea. Actually, both stories are true."Said Vandala

"Okay, I think I'm lost now."Said Heath

"Me too."Said Draculaura

"The beloved woman of Davy Jones, she is a changing, harsh and untamable like the sea itself."Said Vandala

"You're saying like that that woman and the sea is the same one. That sounds impossible."Said Frankie

"Nothing is impossible if a God or a Goddess involves."Said Revenant

"Oh great. Can this story get any weirder?"Asked Clawdeen

"She broke heart of Davy Jones after she didn't show up as she promised. She promised him that after he's fulfilled his duty, he can landed his ship for a day

and can come to reunite with his beloved woman. After waited in vain for a long time, Jones felt that his beloved sea goddess had betrayed him. So he abandoned

his duty, carved out his heart and have himself cursed, along with his ship and his crew. That locket and its song is the only thing that remind Jones of his

beloved sea goddess."Said River

"He turned to evil just because of his beloved broke the promise?!"Asked Gil

"If Lagoona dumped you, would you do the same?"Asked Vandala

"What the-I-I-I wouldn't!"Said Gil

"I know you won't Gil because I never going to dump you."Said Lagoona

"So... where do we find him?"Asked Kala

"In his locker, he is now its prisoner. Funny huh? Become the prisoner in the very own place."Said Revenant

"So how do we get there?"Asked Peri

"Yeah."Said Pearl

"Me and River can take you there. We have our own ships."Said Vandalla

"But we still need a guide. We only heard about it. We never saw it before."Said River

"No worry, I know some people who can take us there."Said Vandalla

"Who?"Asked Lagoona

"Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow! The oddest pirate that ever to walked the Earth!"Said Vandalla


	4. New Port Royal

The crossover between Monster High and Pirates of the Caribbean.

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or Pirates of the Caribbean.

Chapter 4 New Port Royal

After the talk with Principle Revenant, everyone leaves to find Captain Jack Sparrow, the so-called Pirate Lord of Caribbean Sea. Vandalla leads them to the place called

New Port Royal, the town that was established by the ghost pirates from the time when Port Royal got destroyed in a massive earthquake. Four hours after left Haunted High,

they finally arrive at New Port Royal.

"Welcome to the New Port Royal! The place where you can of everything about piracy and the Golden Age of Pirates!"Said Vandala as she and River are docking their ships.

"WHOA! WOW!"Said Everyone as they're looking at the town that look completely like the same Port Royal from the 18th century. The ships at the dock are still galleons,

except many of them are now having the jet engines at end of each of them. Most people are still wearing the clothes from the 18th century and even also divided into

many divisions, from Chinatown to Ottoman bazaars.

"This place looks so clawsome! If I am a pirate, of course!"Said Frankie after take a first step on this town with her friends.

"Check out these hats and turbans!"Said Heath as he's trying a pirate hat on his head but then it got caught in flame and quickly take it off,

get rid of the flame and put it back where its belong.

"So... do you know where Captain Sparrow usually be in this time of day?"Asked Kala

"There are only two places that the weirdo like him can be in this time of day in this time!"Said Vandala

"And they are?"Asked Clawdeen

Later, at the Cafe called Gentleman Cafe...

"Gentleman Cafe? Sounds not pirate to me."Said Clawdeen

"Who owned this place? Why did he or she named it like that?"Asked Draculaura

"Gentleman Jocard, the Pirate Lord of Atlantic Ocean."Said Vandala

"Being Pirate Lord and an Owner of a Cafe? Can he do that?"Asked Clawdeen

"He actually the CEO, to be specific. Gentleman Cafe franchise is one of largest in the Ghost World."Said Vandalla before opens the door and go into the cafe.

After entered the cafe, they heading the counter for some teas and biscuits and ask if Captain Sparrow has come here yet or not.

"He's right over there with those guys as usual."Said Bartender as he's point to the group of ghost pirates that are playing chess and drinking rum.

"Thanks for the help, sir."Said Vandala

"No problem. Oh! And here what you all ordered."Said Bartender and he's give them two trays with each one contain a pot of honey tea and a dish of biscuits.

After got their teas and snacks, the ghouls, Heath and Gil heading to the table where Captain Sparrow and his crew are sitting at.

"Captain Sparrow."Said Vandala

"Hmm? Vandalla? What're ya doing, ya little lassie."Said Jack

"My friend needs help. She needs to find Davy Jones."Said Vandala

"WHA?!"Asked Jack and his crew and this also caught the attention of four men at the nearby table.

"Captain, am I drinking too much or did she just really said it?!"Asked Mr. Gibbs

"If ya drunk, then I am drunk too, Mr. Gibbs."Said Jack

"We too!"Said Pintel and Ragetti

"Tell me why should I take ya and ya friends to Davy Jones' locker?"Asked Jack

"Still afraid of Jones, I see in ya, Jack Sparrow."Said A Voice and everyone turns to look at its source, revealed to be none other than the four men at the nearby table,

Hector Barbaossa, Pirate Lord of Caspian Sea and he still has his pet monkey named Jack on his right shoulder and also three of his crewmen with him, Scrum, and Salaman

and Ezekiel. They had been listening to their conversation for a while.

"Ms. Doubloons, good to see ya again."Said Hector

"Captain Hector Barbossa, Pirate Lord of Caspian Sea!"Said Vandala

"I'm no longer afraid of that octopus-faced, Barbossa!"Said Jack

"Then prove it!"Said Hector

"How about not?"Asked Jack

"Then I'll tell everyone in the New Port Royal that the great Pirate Lord of Caribbean is actually just a crying baby! HAHAHAHAAA! Unless..."Said Hector

"Unless what, old friend?"Asked Jack

"Ya give the precious Black Peral of ya to me!"Said Hector

"NO!"Said Jack

"HEY, ALL FILTHY COCKROACHES! LISTEN TO THIS-"Said Hector

"OKAY!"Shotued Jack before he's quickly cover his mouth. It seems that no one in the cafe are actullay paying attention to them.

"Bet is the bet, Jack! Bring them to Davy Jones' locker or give me ya precious Black Pearl!"Whispered Hector

"Fine..."Said Jack

"YES!"Said Everyone


	5. Beckett's Ambition

The crossover between Monster High and Pirates of the Caribbean.

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or Pirates of the Caribbean.

Chapter 5 Beckett's Ambition

After the talk, the ghouls and the pirates pay and leave the cafe. After they left, a group of men in British ghosts are staring at the direction they're going.

They are the ghosts of the East India Trading Company soldiers, and like most of who died when the Company was still in active, they all are loyal to the

Chairman of the Company. After heard the conversation between the ghouls and the pirates, they pay for their snacks and drinks and get out of the cafe

and heading to the headquater of East India Trading Company in the Ghost World. After the Company got disestablished by the authority of the British Empire

itself in 1874 due to the long rebellion that started in 1857, the merchants, sailors, soldiers and workers of the Company founded a secret headquarter and reestablished

the Company in the world of the afterlife to conduct business and wealth for themselves.

Later, at EITC Headquarter...

"We need to speak with Lord Beckett."Said EITC Soldier #1

"Lord Cutler Beckett is unavailable at time. Please, come back later."Said Female Ghost Secretary

"This is about Jack Sparrow."Said EITC Soldier #2 and the secretary quickly looks up at them.

"He's in the the Conference Room 22, talking with all passed away Governor-Generals of India about the next plan for the Company."Said Female Ghost Secretary

"Thank you, Miss."Said EITC Soldier #3

Later, at the Conference Room 22...

"This might be our last stand in this! We need to figure out something fast!"Said Cutler but none of the Governor-Generals give him the idea on how to keep East India Trading Company going.

"None?"Asked Cutler but all of them still giving him the silence.

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"

"What now?!"Asked Cutler

"Lord Beckett! We got an important news for you!"Said EITC Soldier #2

"Come back later! Right now I have a more important matter to discuss!"Said Cutler

"But it's involve with Jack Sparrow!"Said EITC Soldier #1 and at that moment after heard that word, eyes of the Chairman go wide.

"You all may come in."Said Cutler and the soldiers of his Company walk in to give him the knowledge about Jack Sparrow.

"So... what of Jack Sparrow this time, gentlemen?"Asked Cutler

"We heard that he made a bet with Captain Barbossa, sir!"Said EITC Soldier #1

"Taking some people to Davy Jones' locker in search of him!"Said EITC Soldier #2

"If we follow them we might be able to investigate Davy Jones' locker to confirm of the rumor about its change."Said EITC Soldier #3

"And even might found the Flying Dutchman itself!"Said Cutler and he's turn to look at the three soldiers of him. Then, back at the Governor-Generals.

"Gentlemen, we have found the solution!"Said Cutler and he's turn to look at his three soldiers.

"Mobilize our troops! We're moving the expedition for Davy Jones' locker to number one priority!"Said Cutler

"SIR YES SIR!"Shouted EITC Soldiers and they run out to give the order to the others.

"Vengeance and victory shall be MINE!"Said Cutler

Meanwhile, on aboard the Black Pearl...

"See, Jack? It wasn't that bad."Said Hector

"Easy fo ya to say, old friend."Said Jack

"May I ask something?"Asked Frankie

"On on, greenie lady."Said Jack

"Why did you two don't like each other?"Asked Frankie

"Once the Pirate Lord of Caspian Sea, ended up as the First Mate of such a pirate!"Said Hector

"Then this bearded-jerk caused a mutiny and have me marooned! TWICE!"Said Jack

"I heard of that. Then, Barbossa and his crew got cursed by the golds of the great Spanish Conquistador, Hernan Cortes."Said Vandala

"It's actually the curse of a Heathen God of the Aztec Empire, to be specific, little lassie."Said Jack

"No need of reminding, Jack. It's still in my mind!"Said Hector

"So... may I ask something about Davy Jones?"Asked Kala

"Indeed, lassie."Said Hector

"Why my dad always follow his command but then became ashamed ot what he did for him?"Asked Kala and both pirate captains

turn to look at each other and then turn to look at her.

"We afraid that that is the thing that only that ya dad can answer ya, lassie squid."Said Hector

Later, at Harbor of New Port Royal...

"All warships ready, sir."Said Ian

"Well done, Mr. Mercer."Said Cutler as he's looking at his fleet.

"Almost all things are secure, sir."Said EITC Soldier

"Good. We can't waste a time if it's involve with that notorious Captain Sparrow!"Said Cutler and he's aboarding his Command Ship, HMS Endeavour.

Then, the fleet begins to sail out into the ghostly ocean to follow Jack Sparrow and the ghouls to Davy Jone's locker.


	6. Davy Jones' Locker

The crossover between Monster High and Pirates of the Caribbean.

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or Pirates of the Caribbean.

Chapter 6 Davy Jones' Locker

Aboard the Black Pearl...

"So... Captain Sparrow? How did you be able to become so famous?"Asked Frankie

"Piracy, lass."Said Jack

"And why did you hate Captain Barbossa?"Asked Draculaura

"He caused a mutiny and had me marooned. Already told ya all that, lass."Said Jack

"And how did you regained the possession of your ship?"Asked Frankie

"Aid from the daughter of the Governor of Port Royal and her beloved blacksmith, Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner."Said Jack

"And... why did you afraid of Davy Jones?"Asked Kala

"He sent ya father after me, lass. And guess what, he managed to took me and my beautiful vessel to the locker of his boss!"Said Jack

"So I guess that why my dad got a terrible reputation."Said Kala

"Feard to be hunt by Davy Jones, all sailors and pirates are!"Said Jack

"So... Captain Sparrow, how many adventures that you got?"Asked Gil

"A lot. What are really the big smashes are the war with East India Trading Company, meet the ex-girlfriend, her crazy father who seeked

for immortality that have the crewmen as zombies and the competition between me and the ghost pirate, Captain Salazar for Trident of Poseidon."Said Jack

"Captain Salazar, the first person who managed to get out of Bermuda Triangle? You fought against him?!"Asked River

"Indeed, lass. But I would never be able to do it without the help of a stubborn lady who wanna prove that ladies can be study in the university too!"Said Jack

"Those sound quite like great adventures!"Said Heath

"Life of piracy is fill with bizarre and dangerous ventures, lad. That is why I chose it!"Said Jack as he's walking toward to the front of his ship.

Then, take a look at the the countless of boats that floating on with people and lanterns on each one that are heading into Black Pearl's direction

but what weirder are the thousands of the pale spirits that floating below the water. Soon, the Black Pral is surrounded by countless of boats and

the pale spirits below the water, making everyone from Monster High feeling uncomfortable.

"Who are they?"Asked Frankie

"Those are who just passed away in the seas."Said Spectra

"Without the Flying Dutchman, they must come here by their own."Said River

"Have you ever thought of dump a few of cannonballs on them?"Asked Heath and then Pintel and Ragetti quickly go to get each one for themselves and prepare to dump them.

"Pintel! Ragetti! That is one heck the rude action of ya two!"Said Vandala

"Ooh..."Said Pintel and Ragetti and they let the cannonballs drop down from their hands.

"Besides, you two were already ghosts like us!"Said Vandala

"Uh-oh!"Said Mr. Gibbs and he quickly gets down from his position on one of the rakes to inform his captain about something terrible in front of the ship.

"CAPTAIN!"Shouted Mr. Gibbs and Jack turns to look at his first mate.

"Before us... is the waterfall!"Said Mr. Gibbs

"WHAT?!"Asked Everyone, except Jack, Hector and the crew of Black Pearl

"Here we go again..."Said Hector as he's looking at the teens that are panicking and running, floating in case of ghosts, around the ship like they already go out of their minds.

Later, the ship reaches the edge of the waterfall and it falls down into the darkness of water. Then, everything goes black for them. When they regain their consciousness, they

already see that Black Pearl is now anchored at the shallow sea of somewhere else.

"Where are we?"Asked Frankie

"Sorry, Captain Sparrow but... where are we now?"Asked Draculaura

"Behold, my comrades from Monster High! Davy Jones' locker!"Said Jack as he's showing them the massive white landmass with coral structures on it.

"I swear that there are no coral structures here when I was here."Said Jack

"Few hundred years passed, something can be change, ya know that Jack."Said Hector

"So how are we going to find the first Captain of the Flying Dutchman in this dense of coral?"Asked Clawdeen

"ROARRR!"

They all look into the coral jungle, searching for the source of the voice. Heath gupled when he heard that. Above their heads,

two brownish owl-like creatures are staring at them and wondering when they will get attack and become corpses for them to eat.

"So, lads and lasses! Follow me and my comrades!"Said Jack

"Actually, follow me, to be specific."Said Hector

"Can't ya tried to steal my cue like for once?"Asked Jack

"Nope."Said Hector and he's float alongside with Jack while the others are following behind. 30 minutes after they departed out into the coral jungle,

the fleet of East India Trading Company eventually arrive with its sailors and soldiers are regaining consciousness from the fall from the waterfall.

"It seems that a lot of things had been changed, sir."Said Ian

"Indeed."Said Cutler as he's looking at the Black Pearl.

"Have some men take over Black Pearl, the rest with you and me into that coral jungle."Said Cutler

"Yes sir, Lord Beckett."Said Ian

"Even that we already dead, Jack, I still love to beat you down!"Said Cutler


	7. Spiders! Spiders! Spiders!

The crossover between Monster High and Pirates of the Caribbean.

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or Pirates of the Caribbean.

Chapter 7 Spiders! Spiders! Spiders!

After landed, the crew of Black Pearl and the ghouls and mansters of Monster High travel into the jungle coral to find Davy Jones. As they walk deeper

and deeper into the coral jungle, more sounds of roars and screams are echoing around the entire place, making them all, except for the pirates, feeling very uncomfortable.

"So... how long of us from Davy Joens now?"Asked Heath as he's looking around himself.

"Not so long, lad. Not so long."Said Jack

"ROAR!"

"I think this place difinitely dont't like us!"Said Draculaura

"I don't think it like anything else."Said Clawdeen

"Agree with ya, lass. It once made me mad by made me saw a lot of copies of myself."Said Jack

"Seriously? Is that all what this place is going to do us?"Asked Heath

"Not exactly, it's going to destroy you slowly by bring out what you against most."Said Jack

"And you agaisnt yourself? Such an idiot of ya, Jack!"Said Hector

"I, Captain Jack Sparrow is the only Captain Jack Sparrow, the Pirate Lord of Caribbean and Captain of the Black Pearl!"Said Jack

"I AM Captain of the Black Pearl!"Said Hector

"NO! I AM CAPTAIN OF THE BLACK PEARL!"Shouted Jack

"SHUT THE HECK UP! I AM THE CAPTAIN OF THE BLACK PEARL!"Shouted Pintel and everyone turns to look at him with confusion.

"Oops. Sorry, you know who is the loudest is always the Captain, am I right?"Asked Pintel while Sparrow and Barbossa just rolled their eyes and continue going.

"I vote for ya!"Said Ragetti

"Me too!"Said Heath

"Oh shut it!"Said Pintel and he's keep follow the others with them. Later, they found six of shelled creatures with two eyestalks run of the bushes and go pass them.

"They look spook."Said Lagoona

"It was like that something scare them out."Said Draculaura

"ROAR!"

"I believe we just received an answer!"Said Gil

"ROAR!"

"It's coming closer!"Said Heath and then the bushes around them begin to move. The bushes are moving harder and harder but finally, they stopped.

Seeing that everything that are after those little cratures must just go look out for them rather than capture them. But when they about to continue their journey,

three reddish giant octopus-like spiders jump out from the bushes and attack them, roaring out very loud.

"SPIDERS! SPIDERS! SPIDERS!"Shotued Peri and Pearl

"ROAR!"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"Screamed Everyone, except Captain Barbossa

"BATTLE STATION!"Shouted Vandala and she's pull otu her sword and ready to fight off the giant spiders. Then, the other pirates get all of their weapons out

and ready to aid her in the fight. But before they could fight them off, more giant octopus-like spiders jump out from the bushes behind them. Now, their position is surrounded.

"ROAR!"

"Everyone, if we will die, I wanted to let you all know I am very sorry for drag you all into this."Said Kala

"It's okay, Kala. You did this for your dad."Said Lagoona

"ROAR!"

The spiders are coming closer and closer to them while the pirates prepare to defense themselves and their friends. But before both sides can do anything,

a song coming along with the wind ecohing around the coal jungle. The song is similar to the song that they heard from the recording video from phone of Peri and Pearl,

the song from the locket. Only this time, the song sounds more intimidate and heavier and also playing by organ. As the song is coming along with the wind, its noise begins

to disturbing the giant spiders and they immediately retreat back to where they came from.

"So... what just happened?"Asked Draculaura

"They afraid of a song, seriously?!"Asked Clawdeen

"It's not just a song, lass. It's his song."Said Jack

"Song of Davy Jones?"Asked Kala

"Indeed."Said Hector

"So now all we have to do is following it to its source."Said Lagoona

"Nice idea, fishy lass! Let's follow the song!"Said Jack and he's keep going by follow the song with the others. With the song avoiding the reddish giant octopus-like spiders

from them, they can go in the coral jungle easier and also have nothing more to afraid of. At least, for now. They keep following the song until they found its source,

an old ship that every pirates have never thought of having the ideas of wanna hear of see it ever again, even in their afterlife, the Flying Dutchman!

"Oh my!"Said Mr. Gibbs

"Once the terrifying vessel, now, just a lonely ship in the middle of nowhere."Said Jack

Meanwhile, in the Coral Jungle...

"Keep walking men!"Said Cutler as he's riding on his horse deeper and deeper into the coral jungle of Davy Jones' Locker with his army.

He's following both, the song and the footprints of Sparrow and his comrades.

"Once I finished with you, Jack. Everything here shall be owned by East India Trading Company..."Said Cutler


	8. Return of the Flying Dutchman!

The crossover between Monster High and Pirates of the Caribbean.

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or Pirates of the Caribbean.

Chapter 8 Return Of The Flying Dutchman!

After found the ruined vessel of Davy Jones, the Flying Dutchman, Jack leads everyone into the ship to find Davy Jones. They follow the noise of the playing organ to

captain's cabin and they slowly open it and that is when they see him, the Lord of Seven Seas, the first Captain of the Flying Dutchman, Davy Jones! He is not sitting

and playing his organ as he use to play when he was alive. When heath's take a step back and accidentally make a noise, Jones immediately turn around and throw a

sword to them, nearly hit Gil at head.

"*GULP!*"Gulped Gil

"Captain Jones... we... we come in peace!"Said Lagoona

"Step in here, wrong ya all are. Come to me, ya all are fools! Tell me, why should I-"Said Davy until he's notice Jack Sparrow.

"AH! Jack Sparrow! My 'old friend', long time no see!"Said Davy as he's get up and walk toward to Jack.

"Hey! Jones! Glad to meet ya too!"Said Jack as he's stepping back.

"Indeed!"Said Davy and suddenly, he's grab Jack at neck with his lobster claw, shocking everyone.

"Oh come on, Jones! Past is in the past! Just let it go, can ya?"Asked Jack

"Hmm... NO!"Shouted Davy

"Seriously! Even that you both are already ghosts?!"Asked Clawdeen

"No matter form ya are, one thing for sure. Pain is always be there for ya!"Said Davy

"So... can ya let me go?"Asked Jack

"Why?"Asked Davy

"Because these ladies here are here to ask ya some questions."Said Jack

"And why... should I answer... or answer the right answers?"Asked Davy

"Because it's about my dad... the Kraken who worked for you."Said Kala

"What?"Asked Davy and he's immediately let go of Jack and walk toward to Kala.

"Your dad is what again?!"Asked Davy

"The Kraken... that once worked for you!"Said Kala and ths makes Jones feels completely upset, shock and sad.

"H-how?! How can this be?!"Asked Davy

"He is pretty much alive! I don't know how or what happened after he was left for dead by you but he is very devast now! He missed you!"Said

"Why... would anyone missed me?! I am the tyrannic Lord of Seven Seas! Who would have care for me?!"Asked Davy

"My DAD cared for you! He even forgave you because he knew that you only following order of the East India Trading Company!"Said Kala

"H-he did?!"Asked Davy

"Yes, he did. Now, can you go and meet him with us?"Asked Kala

"Well... I would like to but... I can't getaway from the Flying Dutchman."Said Davy

"Yo Davy! Ya already dead! The curse should be off for like... since your death!"Said Jack

"No need of recall of that!"Said Davy

"Sorry."Said Jack

"The point is I can't get out or my ship shall be crawled by those freaky giant spiders!"Said Davy

"Speaking of them and the other things around here, how can they be here?"Asked Draculaura

"Oh it was nothing, just what that came from the mixture of my emotions and magic of Calypso. They eventually born into those."Said Davy

"Less talk, more walk."Said Spectra

"Ahem! We're ghosts!"Said Pintel

"She meant that we must go now!"Said River

"Ooh..."Said Pintel and Ragetti

"No one go anywhere!"Said Cutler as he's walking into the room with his soldiers.

"Beckett..."Whispered Jack

"It's Lord Cutler Beckett, Jack."Said Cutler

"Sounds like I care that you're a Lord and a Chairman."Said Jack

"Sounds like I care that you're a Pirate Captain."Said Cutler and he's clap his hands for three times and his troops advance their weapons toward them.

"Surrender the Flying Dutchman and this land to East India Trading Company and no one will get hurt."Said Cutler

"We're already ghosts!"Said Jack

"But they aren't."Said Cutler, referring to Kala and the other friends of her from Monster High.

"Once again, surrender or-"Said Cutler but suddenly everything begins to shake. Then, the ship begins to move. With countless of white crabs assisting it,

the Flying Dutchman is being carry toward to the sea. As the ship is moving, everything in the ship is crumbling and shaking around. To who that are not ghosts,

it is very hard to stay on such a place while the ship is moving like this.

"This... is going to be one heck of a ride... and possibly a crash too!"Said Jack and then the Flying Dutchman just stopped moving. When everyong sighs in relief,

the ship suddenly crash down very hard into the beach and then sail through the sand into the sea, along with the Black Pearl.

"Ugh! Can this get any worse?"Asked Heath

Outside, the Sun is setting and when it set completely, the green flash happen and take the Flying Dutchman and the Black Pearl away into the green flashlight.


	9. The Reunion

The crossover between Monster High and Pirates of the Caribbean.

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or Pirates of the Caribbean.

Chapter 9 The Reunion

A moment before the happened of Green Flash, in the Great Scarrier Reef...

"Now, it's our cue!"Said Posea

"I still can't believed you tricked me to do this!"Said Calypso

"According from my dad and my mom, you're the one who made the whole War Against Piracy happened. So you must put an end to this!"Said Posea

"Just put an end on that blog!"Said Calypso as she's show Posea's her phone, it's showing a blog with a picture of Calypso called "Calypso eats all buffet like pig!" on it.

"If... you bring them back!"Said Posea

"Fine..."Said Calypso and she's clap her hand and create a green light among her hands. Then, she shoots it out into the middle of the ocean. Then, the green flash happen

and the Flying Dutchman and Black Pearl come out from it and burst out through the water surface. The ghostly ships from the 18th century once again return to the world

of the living beings.

Aboard the Flying Dutchman...

"Ooh..."Said Jack

"What in the name of the Holy Church of England just happened?!"Asked Mr. Gibbs

"WE'RE BACK!"Shouted Pintel

"TO WHERE?!"Asked Ragetti

"The place we once lived..."Said Hector as he's looking around himself.

"Oh yeah!"Said Everyone, except Hector and his crewmen. Suddenly, the water from below emerge out into a figure, Posea Reef.

"Hi everyone! The name is Posea the Goddess of Sea Gardening!"Said Posea

"Seriously?"Asked Hector

"The one and only, Captain Barbossa."Said Lagoona

"Captain Jones, I presume?"Asked Posea as she's looking at Davy Jones.

"Who's asking?"Asked Davy

"Her father's asking. He would like to talk with you... in person!"Said Posea

"Very well..."Said Davy and then he's go control the helm to dive the Flying Dutchman below the surface of the sea. When they are completely underwater, they see

the Great Scarrier Reef before them as they heading right to it. Kala decided to depart to get her father to come out to speak with Jones. Later, Kala returnes with her dad,

the Kraken. When He sees Jones for the first time since the East India Trading Company took over the Flying Dutchman, he's quickly rush to the Flying Dutchman hug the

ghostly ship tightly.

"Just like the first time I met him... except that he was trying to sink my vessel down."Said Davy then he's walk toward to meet the Kraken face-to-face.

"Hey, old pal..."Said Davy and the Kraken gives him a welcoming groan.

"So... how did you survivied?"Asked Davy and the Kraken replies back in his language.

"Just that?! But why don't you come back?"Asked Davy

"Rmm..."Groaned Kraken

"You tried to find me?! Oh you!"Said Davy and he's hug the face of the Kraken. This giving Jack Sparrow, the fellow pirates and even the members of the

East India Trading Company, Beckett included, a big shock. Some of them even asking that they just see Davy Jones being soft?! Then, the Kraken gives Jones

back his locket and also open it and play its song for him. Then, a tear comes out from the left eye of Jones but the Kraken sways it away from him softly with one of

his tentacles. Then, the Kraken sees Beckett and immediately grab him with one of his tentacles and squeeze him very hard!

"What the?!"Asked Frankie

"Oh no!"Said Draculaura

"Kala, tell your dad to stop!"Said Lagoona

"But that guy is the Chairman of East India Trading Company, the one who ordered my dad to be KILLED!"Said Kala

"But did the same to him won't make thing better! Despite that he was already dead, this will give the bad reputation to your dad!

Something that you never ever wanted to happen!"Said Lagoona

"B-but-"Said Kala

"Actually, it was my mentor, Calypso, who made the whole War Against Piracy up."Said Posea

"WHAT?!"Asked Everyone and then Beckett was then got release from the Kraken's grip.

"By using her most important pawn, Captain Jack Sparrow!"Said Posea and then everyone's eyes turn to look at Jack.

"You heard her. I am merely just a pawn!"Said Jack but then Barbossa pulls out his flintlock pistol and point it to Jack.

"Pawn first, player later!"Said Hector

Later, at the Surface of the Sea...

"AAAAHHHHH!"Screamed Jack as he's float away and go aboard the Black Pear land sail it away. Soon, the other priates, exclude Vandala,

go aboard the Flying Dutchman and go after Jack. The Kraken is also join them with this and of course, he's on the side with his captain, Davy Jones, once again.

The Flying Dutchman and the Kraken go after the Black Pearl into the sunset.

Leaving the ghouls and mansters from Monster High and Haunted High that giving a big laugh behind.

"Wait! How do we get back home?"Asked Heath

"That... is my cue!"Said Posea and she's create a whirlwind and it suck him, Gil and the ghouls in and take them back to Monster High.

"For those that came from the land of afterlife..."Said Posea as she's forming a green flashlight in her hands and throw it to explode at

Vandala and River and send both of them back to Haunted High.

"Another happy ending by me, the Goddess of Sea Gardening!"Said Posea and she's give the readers a wink from her left eye.


End file.
